


I let it out on you

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Boss!Michael, Fluff, Jeremy!pinning, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael!Boss, Pining, TW!!!, boss au, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy heere/michael mell - Freeform, let them pine, meremy hell, pine, pining boys, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Jeremy Heere got his new job at Mell Industries, co-company business with NintendoBut when He meets, Michael Ta-mu-fan? He finds himself in a local cafe more often.But when he finds out everything Michael has been saying was a lie, will he snap?





	I let it out on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an office au.
> 
> Things to probably note: I made most of this at 5:00 am so if any errors please tell me!
> 
> Also Brooke, Christine, and Chloe aren't a big part of this one shot, but if I continue it they will be!
> 
> Have fun reading!

Never in a Million years would Jeremy ever imagine getting a job in one of the big industries.

 

Jeremy fiddled on his navy blue (clip on) tie.

 

His eyes dazed to the direction of the towering building. The building was completely made of glass, it is 50 story building, with in the windows are vintage character designs on the windows.

 

One was of course Mario, iconic. A sonic, original.

 

But what interest Jeremy into applying was the vintage Nintendo 64 apocalypse of the damned zombie from the 80s!

 

Jeremy was-is obsessed with this video game, never getting past level 9 unfortunately.

 

He had to know the guy who owned mell industries!

 

He just had to work his way up. Jeremy Heere starting today is going to make his way to the top!

 

Jeremy slid his key card through the detector, it flickered a green light.

 

He pulled open the door and made his way into the lobby of the giant corporation building.

 

It had fancy white marble pillars on the inside! Oh my god, look at that a wall that has water running down!

 

Calm down Jeremy make a good impression.

 

He marched forth to the elevator and found the floor he was assigned to.

 

Floor 13, perfect!

 

Jeremy’s favorite number had always been thirteen, not just because it's a unlucky day, because unlucky days are his days!

 

On fridays the thirteenth, it seemed everything went his way. While everyone else would be paranoid and trippin, he would be dancing and having a great time.

 

He stepped off the elevator with a smile on his pale face, a leap in his step, and a happy go lucky attitude.

 

He made it to a front desk that looked occupied by an short asian lady.

 

“Uh-hi! Is this were you meet for the uh game designer meetings?” Jeremy catechized with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

 

The lady looked up at him with a smirk, “No this is where you meet for the swim team.”

 

“Oh Oh! Then I must ha-”

 

“I’m joking!” She snickered, then wheezing.

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, “Oh! Uh-well I’m Jeremy.” He swung his arm awkwardly and immediately gave himself “i fucked up” talk in his mind.

 

She rolled her eyes and starting talking once more. “Oh my god MM would so love you...Anyhow, your Jeremy, Jeremy Heere? Correct.”

 

Jeremy gave a short nod, with his flustered face he wished he could crawl in a hole and die. The room felt hot for some reason.

 

“Eyyy chill, your gonna be okay, now I want you to go into your cubicle, your right next to….Ah! Jenna, shes cool, but just to warn you do not! I repeat, do not tell her anything personal. She has a bad habit of gossip.” She cracked up winking at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy snorted with her, then marching to his cubicle.

 

She was right about jenna. He could hear her conversating with a fellow co-worker about how one of the workers got herself pregnant, again.

 

Jeremy carefully ignored the conversation, he started up his computer to work.

 

He noticed all the cubicle had a different expression. For example, Jennas seemed to have more of a pastel purple cubicle, while having assorted emojis on her cubicle. A young man next to Jeremy had an bright orange aesthetic, with newspapers splattered around his walls.

 

It was peaceful, Jeremy would have to get onto the train of decorating once he was used to the company.

  
\------

 

All and all it wasn’t a too heinous day, the designing wasn’t that hard. He just had to add some textures to dinosaur skins, grass seed, and some other assorted items that aren't too difficult for a newbie like himself.

 

He found himself enjoying life until-

A large bang came on his desk. He looked up to be meet with the eyes of a furious brunette haired girl.

  
Jeremy gulped down and managed to get out a “Y-yes?”

 

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“We need this office floor for meetings. It was right on your schedule.” She pointed to it, showing at 2:00pm floor needs to be cleared out.

 

“Oh sorry mom.” Jeremy quivered grabbing his coat. He booked it out of there ignoring the eyes staring at him.

 

He made it down the elevator, outside, to a cafe.

 

The cafe was pretty old school, fresh homemade, family owned.

 

It was nice.

 

He ordered a green tea latte and a almond cookie.

 

As he waited for his order he noticed the there was one seat left for the taking.

 

He scooted his way their before being met with a man taller than him with a red hoodie covered in patches.

 

“Oh! Sorry i didn’t know you had this let me backup.” Jeremy stuttered out about to March backwards until….

 

“H-hey there’s a lot of people here, we can share this table?” He insisted with a smile plastered on his tan face.

 

Jeremy looked into the eyes of the man.

 

Oh shit.

 

Control your gay Jeremy.

 

He had a smooth Caramel skin tone, beautiful sparkling brown eyes, long fragile eyelashes.

 

Oh god he was too perfect.

 

Probably straight.

 

Jeremy nodded too fast and ended up getting himself a bit dizzy

 

The man sat down on the side farthest of the door leaving me with the closet side to the door in the booth.

 

While waiting for my name to be called he started some small talk.

 

“So, Uh what’s your name?” The beautiful man cooed.

 

“Uh-Uh Jeremy, Jeremy Heere.” Jeremy responded with a bit of a red pigment growing on his face.

 

The mysterious man snorted and that set a flutter in jeremys heart.

 

“Well, uh uh jeremy.” He kicked giggling “My Names Michael-michael...T-Ta-mu-fan. Michael Tamufan.” Michael’s face reached a light pink spread across his nose to his cheeks.

 

Jeremy snickered and then continued the conversation “Okay Michael T-t-t-mu-fan.” Jeremy mocked the flustered man.

 

Michael groaned putting his hands on his head.

 

“So where do you work Michael?” Jeremy gained hastily waiting for his response.

 

Michael’s head bolted up and he sheepishly smiled with a hint of uneasiness.

 

“Well uh, J-jeremy I work a-atg-gamestop! Gamestop right down the street! It’s owned by my friend Brooke.” Michael passionately replied.

 

“Woahhh!!! That So cool! Do you like get all the newest games?!” Jeremy bounced a bit in his seat before sliding back down embarrassed. “Sorry I really like video games.” Jeremy whispered feeling bad for probably making a fool of himself.

 

“No!” The man screeched  before freezing. “D-don’t be sorry.. Uh I love video games too! It’s nice to find another person my age who probably likes video games. B-but to answer your question yes! I do get to play all the newest video games!” He gloated smirking in his seat. Practically glowing.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

This guy was as awkward, dorky, and weird as him!

 

“What video game are you playing now?” Michael queried with a smile plastered on his face.

 

“Oooo! I’ve been playing some super smash bros, oh! Oh! And life is strange! Oh oh! And that best video game in the world-”

 

“APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED!” They both howled in unison, before they squealed with each other.

 

“You like that video game too!?” Michael bounced in his seat with anticipation.

 

“Of course I do! It’s on my nintendo 64 dude! It’s awesome! Oh my god I can’t get past level 9 though!” Jeremy groaned at the thought of that level. Ugh zombies just flooding in on the stage. The seats filled with poison. God the graphics made it so dark you could barely see the zombies coming!

 

“Oh my god. Same. It’s just. Aghhh. I hate it but love it.I have a love hate relationship with it.” Michael whined flipping his head to the ceiling.

 

Jeremy's toothy grin could not escape his face. He was enjoying this ma-Michael’s presence.

 

“Can I have your number dude? It’s hard to find gnarly dude like yourself.” Michael  looked into Jeremys eyes softly and all jeremy could do is sigh happily.

 

“Of course man, here.” Jeremy wrote down digits on a napkin and handed it to Michael.

 

Michael looked down at the napkin, Michael was beaming pure joy.

 

“I’ll pop you a text later, but sadly I have to go. My breaks over.” Michael frowned but patted Jeremys shoulder as he left.

  
Jeremy barely got a goodbye in when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

 

**Unknown: Nya~**

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sent a text in.  
  
**Imnotafurry: staph**

 

**Unknown: nYA~**

 

**Imnotafurry: I'm going to assume dis is michael**

 

**Unknown: No**

**Unknown: This is da magic man.**

 

**Unknown: Jk tis me, michael.**

 

**Unknown: Pls tell me dis is Jeremy theere**

 

**Imnotafurryy: Its me**

 

**Imnotafurry: Jeremy queere**

 

Jeremy dementedly hit his face as he grabbed his order. Why did he say that! Oh my god he’s going to thi-

 

**Unknown: i'm using that one as your new nickname.**

 

**Unknown: and same.**

 

**Unknown: Brb**

  


Jeremy looked down at the phone giggling.   
  
He almost squealed, but didn’t because he remembered he’s still inside.

 

He marched out of the cafe then let out a giant squeal.

 

Letting himself have time to compose himself he bolted back into the office.

 

He got on the elevator with a few other people.

 

Jenna and that one person that scared jeremy to death earlier.

 

“Did ya hear chloe?” Jenna cooed.

 

“What?” She cautioned with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

 

“Mr. Mell came back and said he got to meet someone.”

 

“Fucking finally I was getting worried for MM. He really needs to fucking chill.” Chloe sighed with relief.

 

“I know right?!” Jenna got loud but then quiet herself. “I just hope its a good guy, not some asshole.”

Mr. Mells gay? Jeremy thought to himself. THen he had a moment.

  
‘Does Mr. Mell gay.’

 

Then it all froze the ladies looked to him, he said this shit outloud. Abort mission abort mission.

 

Then the two started cackling. Like almost crying while laughing.

 

Jeremy's face was beet red he hid his hands with his face.

 

“Good one dude.” Jenna wheezed out.

 

“To answer your question Mr. Heere, yes he does gay.” Chloe said, before going back into a fit of giggles once more.

 

The elevator stopped on Jenna's and Jeremy's floor, so they said their goodbyes and Jenna looked to Jeremy.

 

“You know jeremy, you're a nice guy, i’ll see ya later.” She waved off before heading in a door right of the elevator's, instead of her cubicle left of the elevators.

 

Jeremy said hi to christine, but then noticed something on his desk.

 

He walked forth and found a nintendo 64 styled mini cake. It looked absolutely delish.

 

\----

 

When Jeremy got off work he went back to his apartment and tasted the cake. The cake itself was a nice buttercream cake. It was awesome.

 

It had a note attached.

 

“Nya~”

 

Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling that night.

 

\------

 

Jeremy made his way into the cafe with a bright smile on his face, almost immediately recognizing the red hoodie.

 

He ordered his food and rushed to Michael.

 

“Mind if I sit with ya?” Jeremy cooed with one eyebrow raised and a smirk.

 

Michael looked up from his cell phone and gave a genuine smile.

 

“I don’t know can you?” Michael winked.

 

“Hmm I don’t know.” Jeremy sat down on the booth.

 

They both giggled lightly and looked to each other with wide smile.

 

“Sooo What did you order?” Michael looked over to Jeremy's receipt hanging in his hand.

 

“Oh! I got my favorite! I got a green tea latte and an almond cookie! I like to eat the almond first, then I eat the cookie, but sometimes I like to dip the cookie in the latte, but other times I like to mix it in to my-sorry I’m probably boring you heh”

 

“Hey hey” Michael soothed “I don’t care if you ramble, if I’m honest I ramble. continue, and plus it’s cute…”

 

Michael uttered “shit.” under his breath when he realized what he said.

 

Jeremy's heart soared, he started to continued on his talk of almond cookies.

 

After about an hour of this talk, they both realized they both have work.

 

They hurried their replies and rushed off.

 

Jeremy made it to the elevator stepping inside, as the door was about to close he saw a very fancy man push his arm through, then joining the elevator in.

 

Hair slicked back, broad shoulders, a stern look. His clothes looked very fancy. A sliver hackershift in his suit pocket, his suit a light gray.

 

Gay mode activated.

 

Then he recognised who the fuck that was.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy asked

 

Michael almost jumped at Jeremy's voice.

 

“Do you work here Michael?” Jeremy asked sheepishly with a grin.

 

“Uh, well I-i-i i'm applying! I’m applying and uh I have an interview?”

 

“Oh, I hope you get the job! Don’t mess it up I want to have bud at work I can annoy.” Jeremy punched Michael in the side lightly, then regretting.

 

What if we aren’t close in our friendship. Oh my god did I just weird him out. I just made a fool of myself. SOS, JESUS CHRIST TAKE ME NOW!

 

“Heh, t-thanks.” Michael giggled while Jeremy had to step off.

 

As the doors closed hesaw Michael waving him off.

 

Jeremy did a nervous wave before giggling.

 

“You seem happy.” Christine mocked Jeremy with her hand on her chin.

 

Jeremy sighed contently.   
  
“Christine you have no idea.” then jeremy turned red and panicked.

 

“WELL I'M GOING TO GO WORK!” He screeched before booking it to his cubicle.

 

When he eventually made it to his cubicle he found himself groaning while sliding his hands down his sweaty, hot face.

 

“You okay Mr. Heere?” A pair of eyes startled him through the cubical wall.

 

“WHAT THE FUUUUUDDdddgeee.” Jeremy almost cursed, but he didn’t.

 

“Chill dude, when Jake was in that cubical you took, we put eye spyers things so I could see him, cause frankly I’m short and proud.”

 

Jeremy stood up and looked over to the next space.

 

The man who inhabited the space with the orange aesthetic, was no other than Mr. goranski. He had a bright red streak in his hair, oblong scars across his body, and a very toned body. He could easily kill jeremy. Jeremy kept this in Mind.

 

“W-what. The holy hell were you two thinking?” Jeremy questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

 

Mr. goranski shrugged. “I don't know man, but it was a good idea at the time before you, tall ass, decided to come join.” He spat bitterly.

“Oh come on rich don’t blame Jerry for Jake getting promoted.” Jenna stood in the walkway holding out a coffee to rich.

  
Rich happily swiped it and sipped upon the drink.

 

“Well they took Jake away.” Rich pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

 

Jenna rolled her eyes and made her way to her cubicle.

  
“Oh and Jeremy.”  She looked with a smirk. “Rich calls Jake Honey bear when no one's listening.”

 

“JENNA!”

\---------

Jeremy looked up at the ceiling of his apartment. He wondered if Michael even got the job.

 

Does Michael even like him?  
  
Could he be like his co workers and have cute nicknames?

 

What would their child be name?

 

Jeremy bolted up out of his bed.

 

“Jeremy.” Jeremy groaned. “He’s probably not even interested even if he was he would never even think of staying a long period of time.

 

Jeremy curled into his bed having dreams and fantasies of the so called Michael Tamufan.

\----

  
Jeremy marched into the bright and early ready to start the day. He ordered his stuff and made sure to ask the barstai what michael usual orders, and ordered his stuff.

  
Jeremy sat and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited…

 

It had been an hour and no sign of michael.

 

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably in his seat biting his lip.

  
What if michael got hurt? What if Michael left town? WHAT IF MICHAEL HATED HIM?!

 

At this realization he almost wanted to cry, but no no no, don’t you fucking cry.

 

“Don’t play victim again” An old voice mumbled through his head.

 

Jeremy fiddled with the seams of his white button up shirt. His uneasiness became apparent.

 

Then a ring filled the whole cafe, Jeremy saw Michael in his signature red hoodie relieved and out of breath.

 

The red hoodie spotted Jeremy and marched to him.  
  
“God Jeremy I am so sorry. Oh my god, my car broke down and my phone died! Can you believe it!? So I had to run to the nearest gas station and borrow their phone, and I got my car fucking towed and I had to pay a fine for parking in a fire lane! My car broke down. Ughhhh today is just. Ugh.” He sat down and started to rant.

 

Jeremy hummed every so often, but mostly stared deep into that face. God that face could make jeremy do anything and he’d be fine with it.

 

“H-hey Jeremy you alright, you look like your burning?” Michael asked putting his hand on Jeremys forehead.

  
“Oh my god Jer! You need some rest! I’ll make sure to put down a sick day for you in the office, y-”

 

“You got the job?” jeremy enthusiastically asked.

 

Michael froze and looked around. “Yeah.”

 

Jeremy bounced with excitement.

 

“Oh my god michael! We can hang out at work! Oh my god you have to meet these crazy people. I met Jenna, christine, rich! Oh my god they're so funny. Rich is kinda scary, so is jenna, but their awesome! Oh oh! We can work together, maybe if we bother Me. Mell we can ask him if we can have the same cubicle oh my god wo-”

 

“Jer!” Michaels voice broke. Jeremy's eyes widened. His face fell to a frown. “No no I didn’t mean it like that just-” Michael sighed.

 

“We can’t be on the same office, cause I’m just some nobody in the office. I promise this is for the best. But we can still have breaks like these?” He requested at the end a little faint smile growing.

 

Jeremy nodded with a little smile growing onto his face.

 

Take a deep breath jeremy its been 5 years since the accident you can trust him.

 

“H-hey Jeremy are you okay?” Michael asked with concern growing.

 

Jeremy wanted to say no. Could he? No. He can’t worry michael like this. Drop a huge fucking bomb. No michael is just a friend, thats all he’ll ever be.

 

“Yeah, just um. Wondering.”

 

“Wondering about what?”

 

Now jeremy had to come up with a lie.

  
“W-whens your birthday?” Jeremy lied hoping it passed off.

 

“Oh! March 7th!” Michael answered with his beaming energy back.

 

“Sweet! I have to get you a awesome gift!” Jeremy thought of all the things he could get him. Does he have crystal pepsi? He sure hopes he doesn’t.

 

“You don’t need too. Usual my parents just hand me a check and I just buy what I want.” Michael shrugred without a care in the world.

  
“Wait what parent would give their child a check. You seem to be my age, I don’t have the slightest clue about checks if I’m being honest.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment growing.

 

Michael looked down at him then away.

 

“My parents were never home, so they didn’t know what i liked, so they just gave me money to spend.” Michael didn’t seem phased by this. He talked smoothly like how he’d talk about anything else. This worried Jeremy.

 

“Oh.” Jeremy mentally smacked himself. He couldn’t even say ‘i'm sorry?” or something like that.

 

“Don’t worry though!” He put his hands in jeremy's. “I’m fine cause I know…”

“When I have kids…” He took his hands out of Jeremys “I Know how to be better.”

  
Jeremy looked at Michael like he was the light of his world. He was a strong man. He was strong by being tough through his shit. Unlike Jeremy.

 

“I have to go see ya later though! Right?” Michael smiled once more bringing butterflies into jeremy's stomach.

 

“Of course! And hey!” Jeremy handed him a bag and a cup. “Don’t forget to eat this.”

 

For the first time, he saw Michael turn a different shade of color. He had a pink tint growing from his cheeks to his ear tips.

 

“Thanks.”

  
With that Michael walked away while skipping.

 

\----

 

The following weeks would be the same old thing.

 

1.Going to the cafe

 

2.them chatting

 

3.gifts for eachother

 

4.two flustered gays.

 

Jeremy smiled at his text he got this morning from Michael.

 

Fwavoriteperson: dude if you think about it

 

Fwavoriteperson: There are more nipples than people in the world…

 

Fwavoriteperson: Have you thought of that

 

Jeremy was giggling like he was some kind of giddy anime school girl.

 

He popped a message back

 

Imnotafurry: bro…o h m y g o d

 

Jeremy arrived at work with a smile on his face.

 

Remembering his latest conversatiosn with Michael.

 

(“Dude like seriously I used to work at a wendy's! How bad is that!?”

 

“W-well I worked at a Del Taco, the bathrooms Jeremy. The bathrooms.”)

 

(“I once exploded an egg in the microwave.”

 

“Well i t-threw an egg at my sister once!” Michael laughed)

 

Jeremy was smiling.

  
While he rode the elevator up, the elevator door stopped on the 5th floor, letting a stressed michael come aboard and a curly haired assistant come through.

 

“I know Mrs. Suzan, I have a meeting.” Michael huffed out. Michael didn’t seem to notice Jeremy in the corner of the elevator, because Mrs. Suzan, the plump bitch was in the way.

 

“Mr. Mell, may I have to remind you! You had forgotten a meeting last week at 8:00 am! One of our interns, said you've been at a cafe! Not even working! Not professional if you ask me. Mr. Mell?” She crossed her arms distastefully gazing to Michael.

 

“Mrs. Suzan, how you are behaving is distasteful. Please restrain that attitude with me.” Michael basically growled on defence.

 

Did jeremy hear this right? Mr. Mell. N-no Michael would have told him. He would have. Wouldn't he?

 

“Yes sir.” Michael got off on floor 50, jeremy followed from afar.

 

Watching Michaels every move.

 

He looked to the room.   


Bland. It was the most bland floor he has seen in the month of working here.

 

He saw Michael enter a door and shut it carefully. The plaque on the door said.

 

‘Mr. Mell’s Office.”

 

Mrs. Suzan stormed off to the nearest potty, probably being a bitch.

Jeremy had anger welled up inside him.

  
Was Michael lying to him the whole time?

 

What the fuck?

 

Was he being like Eric? Was he like eric?

 

Jeremy had enough, his mom treated him like shit. Eric treated him like shit. Jeremy was done.

 

Jeremy marched to that door and pulled it open in a fit of anger.

 

“Please Mrs. Suzan I don’t want to fi-” Michael looked up and was frozen. A deer in headlights.

 

He saw a furious Jeremy.

  
“J-Jeremy!” He squealed. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jeremy marched over to Michael.

  
“So was this? This a lie? Were you lying to me?” Jeremy almost screeched asking.

 

Michael looked stunned.

 

“What no, please I-i”

  
Michael got up from his seat and tried to lower himself to Jeremys gaze.

 

Jeremy's eyes were welding up with tears.  
  
“WAS IT ALL A LIE AGAIN!?” Jeremy screamed on top of his lungs.

 

“Did you lie about agame stop!? About  del taco?! Do you lie about having a sister!?” jeremy was shouting and screaming so loud it hurt michaels ears and heart.

 

Michael could only give a slow nod.

 

“Your just like the rest of them. You lie and lie and just flat out use me. Goodbye Mr. mell.” Jeremy spat out bitterly.

  
Michael ran in front of the door arms wide “P-please jeremy don’t le-”

 

“Get out of my way. You brat.”  Jeremy got michael out of his way shoving him.

He ran out.

 

Gone.

Gone

Gone,

 

Michael knew he would leave too.

 

Michael wiped his teary eyes.

 

He went underneath his desk hiding. All of the noise in his office became too much.  


The fan that was buzzing, became an awful screech. The blinds on his windows that tapped the wall became a sucker punch to his heart.

 

“P-please Jeremy don’t leave me.” Michael whispered under his breath trying to breath. His heart ached. His legs wobbled. His hands were shaking.

 

He just wanted the sweet embrace of Jeremy. Telling him he would be okay. Telling him he’s alright. But Jeremy probably hates him

 

But thats far from the truth.

 

Jeremy was laying in bed sobbing his eyes out.

 

He kept muttering words to himself trying to compose himself. Not working.

  
“You became you own mother, what a shame.”

 

“Wow much like eric...calling your crush a brat.”

 

“Why are you playing the victim Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy tried cuffing his hands to his ears.   
  
“Go away go way go way.” He hummed to himself quietly.

 

Once he got himself to calm down. He felt a bit of his heart removed

 

He let his eyes fall into an almost peaceful rest.

 

Jeremy let himself indulge in his bed for three days.

 

Not doing anything but pee, drink water, and eat the occasional granola bar.

 

Jeremy huffed looking at the time.

 

He should probably grab his stuff and leave the office for good

 

He got dressed in a simple pastel button up and black jeans.

 

He approached the building cautiously.

 

He stepped in the elevator with a frown plasters on his face.

 

He stepped off to the 13th floor and approached his cubicle untouched.

 

He pulled out a box and started to put his things inside when a tap on his shoulder frightened him.

 

He turned to be met with a fist.

 

He fell to the desk and saw Richard looking at him with red face built with anger.

 

Jeremy saw his mouth bleeding.

 

Jeremy touched the blood and started crying.

 

“You should be sorry mr. Fucking heere. You c-“

 

“I’m sorry I won’t disobey again.” Jeremy screeched covering his face.

 

Jeremy stopped.

 

He thought his therapist got this out of him.

 

Come on Jeremy.

 

“What? What the fuck Jeremy? What fucking kinks you have is none of my concerns-“

 

“I have to go to get my medicine. I don’t know if I took it.” Jeremy slid up trying to get a way to avoid rich.

 

“No you stop there.”

 

Jeremy was met with Jenna he flinched and stepped backwards.

 

“Rich must of hit you good if your flinching at me.” Jenna laughed maniacally.

 

“N-no I’m sorry.” Jeremy mumbled.

 

Stop Jeremy take a deep breath.

 

“Jeremy I’m going to fucking hit you worse than Rich if you don’t stop this victim act!” Jenna screamed bring him back to the day of his mom's disappearance.

 

“I’m sorry mom!” Jeremy fell to the floor sobbing.

 

“Just stop please I know I’m not the victim mom. I j-just just c-can’t I’m sorry mom please d-don’t leave.”

 

Jeremy found himself on his old bedroom floor finding his mom with a belt and a half drank beer.

 

“Oh shut your whining your pretending again. We told you about pretending.”

 

Jeremy whimpered falling to fetal position to avoid any damage that was coming his way.

 

He heard screaming of his name.

 

“Jermey?”

 

He let out one last sorry before hearing another screams.

 

“Jermey!”

 

“JEREMY!”

 

He found himself being shaking by Jenna then pulling back.

 

“A-are you okay?” Jenna looked to him with glossy eyes.

 

“W-what I thought... where... I was in... Mom was...” Jeremy shook his head looking around.

  


Oh that’s right.

 

He was hit by Rich. He wasn’t 14. He was 21.

 

With this realization he let out a weak sob/chuckle.

 

“Ah Fuck you Guys probably think I’m fucking crazy.” He cried in agony.

 

“Uh Jeremy what happened?” Rich asked concern leaning in.

 

“I-I got scared I thought, I didn’t mean. I just got. Scared. I fucking hate myself so fucking much. I-I let one event take over. I g-got to apologize.” Jeremy stood up on his wobbly knees before falling back to the floor.

 

“Whoa dude please. I’m sorry? Just wait until your calmed down.” Rich said picking Jeremy on the side while Jenna took the other.

 

They took him to the break room and decided to have a confrontation.

 

“So what happened? While you were saying stuff about... a mom?” Jenna asked dumbfounded.

 

Jeremy sighed. “I know it’s stupid. I-I have ptsd. I-I just had an episode right now and with Michael. It all depends on the situation you know? When rich hit me. I thought th-that, was my mom. I Saw my mom. He looked sounded like my mom. And with Michael…”

 

He took a deep breath in.

 

“I just thought he was just like my mom and Eric. Lying to me. Cheating on me. I took all my anger out on him. Years of therapy and I still couldn’t get over my frustrations.” He found tears running down his burning cheeks cheeks.

 

He wiped his cheeks trying to recollect himself.

 

“I get it. I shouldn’t have threw a punch without the full story.” Rich rubbed his neck in guilt rising to his stomach.

 

“Jeremy we need you to talk to him. He hasn’t left his office since you left. I don’t know if he’s even sleeping. I don’t think he’s even showered.” Jenna suggested with a sigh in her voice.

 

Jeremy nodded in agreement.

 

“I need to get some things.” Jeremy stated booking it to the cafe.

 

——

 

Michael was writing notes on a document feeling offly queasy.

 

He sighed leaning into his hand.

 

He kept on calculating costs of new items until he heard a light knocking on his door.

 

His head bolted up looked to the knocking he ignored getting back under his desk.

 

If he just hid, they’ll think he’s gone.

 

It was probably Chloe trying to drag him out.

 

He hid, rocking himself under his desk.

 

The knocking became banging slowly and then clanging. The pounding in his head increased tenfold.

 

“G-go away!” Michael shrieked covering his ears.

 

Michael hadn’t noticed that tears had started streaming down his face. His heart was aching and tearing at the seams.

 

Then he felt a light pair of arms drag him into a hug.

 

He heard words being cooed into his ears.

 

He tried to follow the words, one two three four hold….out five six seven eight nine ten.

 

Michael recollecting himself and then finding himself in the arms of Jeremy Heere.

 

The guy who he lied to. The guy who he hurt. The guy who hurt him. The guy who left him.

 

“Michael are you okay?”  Jeremy asked with a soothing tone.

 

Michael nodded letting himself scoot back from Jeremy.

 

“I’m sorry Jeremy. I was so so so… so afraid. I thought you were going to leave me too. I just I didn’t mean I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Michael quivered.

 

Jeremy quickly pulled Michael into another hug.

 

“Hey stop I’m here okay. Im sorry. I shouldn’t have took out my anger on you. I’m terribly sorry.” Jeremy squeezed tighter onto Michael.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Both of them wanting to stay like this forever.

 

“Hey Michael can I tell you something?” Jeremy asked with a smile forming.

 

Michael gave a slight nod looking into Jeremys deep teal eyes.

 

“Michael, I shouldn’t have gotten mad… God I shouldn’t have ignored my problems. You weren’t one of them. I-i you got so deep in my heart Michael. God I let you in so deep you were all I could ever think about! W-when I found out you lied. I-i panicked I thought you were,the same as someone else. Michael I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Michael gasped. Like gasped.

 

“W-what? I don’t think I heard right? Michael had to be hearing wrong. The guy he had been crushing on since he saw his file, the guy named Jeremy Heere was saying ‘I love you’?

 

“Michael I’m in love with you!” Jeremy screeched identically putting his hand over his mouth

 

Michael looked dead inside before beaming with a excimment.  


“S-sorry y-you love me?”

 

“Yeah, that's okay right?”

 

“It’s more than okay! I love you more than life itself! That sounded a bit creepy, I’m not trying to be creepy. Oh gosh now I’m rambling. C-can I kiss you?” He asked the last part a bit quietly.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you.” Jeremy teased leaning his ear in.

 

Michael leaned in and smooched his cheek with a flustered face.

 

404 jeremy not found.

 

Jeremy turned a beet red and couldn’t move.

 

Jeremy turned his head to Michael and shuffled closer.

 

Jeremy leaned in and pressed his salty tasting lips against the chapped lips of his so called partner now.

 

His lips rubbed smoothly against his mate. It was warm, it perfect. They only knew each other in the split moment.

——

 

After that confession Michael led Jeremy to his car.

 

(“You fucking drive a pt cruiser!?” Jeremy was wheezing “shut up! It was cheap!” “Only soccer moms and lesbians drive pt cruisers!”)

 

Jeremy saw how tired Michael was and made him sit in the back curled in a position.

 

Jeremy drove carefully to his apartment.

 

He carefully woke Michael from his slumber.

 

They walked to his apartment that smelled like burnt apples.

 

(“You seriously thought you could make freezer dry apples by burning them?”   “Shut up! I didn’t know!”)

 

Jeremy led Michael to his twin sized mattress. Michael jumped onto the bed attempting his most ‘sexiest’ pose he could make. Before Jeremy jumped on top of him.

 

Michael let out a wheeze and shifting both of their positions to be embraced on each other. Michaels arm and leg was wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy was curled in michaels embrace.

 

It was the best sleep they had in three days.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made this based off the characters themselves.
> 
> Michael I thought in the musical, was more alone, because of his prominent amount of weed in his house and such. So I adapted it to him having abandonment issues. Which is why he is the boss not Jeremy. (Jeremy was, but I was like, nah.)
> 
> Now for Jeremy I wanted to adapt his mom and the squip. So thats why years of therapy was included, but I would believe from my dearest uncle giving me a description of what PTSD is like for a project, I adapted that into this work.
> 
> (if anything looks wrong please tell me and I will change it!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
